


The consuming flames of ice

by superwarrior



Category: The Darkest Minds Series - Alexandra Bracken
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Porn, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwarrior/pseuds/superwarrior
Summary: Nico and Clancy encounters a danger while they are travelling up the icy peak of a mountain. Consequently, they are forced to take shelter nearby and smexy times happen.





	The consuming flames of ice

The huge metal gate unlatched with a loud creak; causing brittle icicles to break off which caused a murder of crows to swoop up into the skies with an echo of caws. Frigid wind, cold as Winter’s sleeping death, blew toward Clancy and Nico, causing goosebumps to form and a thin layer of snow to latch onto their exposed skin. A fortress lay before them that was hidden by a forest of long-reaching vines and razor-sharp thorns. Chipped cobblestone bricks formed the looming structure and some of its windows had cracks that appeared as a spiral of spider webs.

 

“We should be able to take a short rest here”, announced Clancy as he cautiously walked up the lone curving pebbled pathway leading to the fortress. Nico unhesitantly followed his friend, watching for any recent signs of life. While watching Clancy’s back, he observed the overgrown garden filled with frozen plants reaching to the ground, almost as though they were bowing down to the grown. Nico could see traces of squashed tomatoes and other nourishing food. 

 

A threatening growl suddenly pierced the eerie silence. Beautiful snowflakes rushed faster down to the ground, bringing an empty chill that nipped at their noses. Drool dripped down the starving wolf’s bared canines. Their snout was scrunched up in rage and anger while snarls vibrated inside their chest. 

 

Clancy rushed forward, pushing Nico behind him and stared the wolf down. “Run to the doors and don’t look back!”

 

Nico froze. “No! We - “

 

“Do as I say!”   
  


Tears pricked Nico’s eyes before he gritted his teeth and stumbled away, abandoning his only friend. Instead of two pairs, only one pair of footprints formed behind him. 

…

Fire licked the grooved wooden fuel in the fireplace, hissing and crackling in pleasure at the meal present in front of it. Nico stirred. His eyelids fluttered and snapped open. A gentle orange glow chased away the shadows to the edges of the dusty bedroom and illuminated the contemplating look on Clancy’s wounded face. A warm furry pelt comfortably pressed against Nico’s back, feeling as soft as a thousand expensive feathers. 

 

“Awake now?” teased Clancy with a rare free expression on his face, causing Nico’s breath to freeze in his chest at the reminder of how his friend used to act in the early days, before everything that was done to them, at  Thurmhold . 

 

Nico blinked. “Are you okay?” Nico’s thumb brushed the underneath the bleeding cut on Clancy’s cheekbone that starkly contrasted with his pale complexion. 

 

Clancy moved his head to the side and kissed Nico’s hand, bringing a bright blush to its owner. “Perfectly peachy, my dear. You should get more sleep. We’ll have a long day tomorrow.”

 

A frown crossed Nico’s face. “I am still mad at you for what you’ve done.”

 

“Ah”, Clancy exclaimed, a mysterious glint in his eyes. “My powers are perfectly capable of dealing with animals and any other threats. That wolf posed no danger to us. I will keep you safe.”

 

“Who will keep you safe? My mind can help you and you can worry less.”

 

“Hmm. I’m afraid that I would worry more if you were ever endangered, honey. Sleep. We can yell at each other in the morning.”

 

“You should sleep as well”, Nico murmured. He stroked Clancy’s chest meaningfully with a coy glance and sinfully licked his lips. “Or I’m certain that we can find a fun way to expel my residing anger and your lingering adrenaline...”

 

A shiver ran down Nico’s back when he saw Clancy’s smouldering look that spread a burst of lust through his veins. Their face drew together for an electric kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, bringing about hints of pleasure. Both of their hands moved on their own accord, unbuttoning each other’s shirts, then pulling down their underwear and pants off. They gasped after they withdrew from the consuming kiss, a string of drool connecting them. 

 

Clancy started to pinch his lover’s erect nipples, prompting whimpers from those bow-shaped lips. Clancy’s tongue explored a particular dip on Nico’s hip made by an overzealous scalpel a long time ago. His lover’s eyes, dark with lust, traced scars inflicted on Clancy from many unspeakable horrors. Their scarred memories were chased away by the creation of new experiences. 

 

“Suck”, ordered Clancy as he pressed his elegantly long fingers against Nico’s lips. His cock twitched when he could feel the warm cavern of Nico’s mouth. Clancy could see his lover’s cheeks hollow around his fingers and hear the lewd sucking sounds. He groaned in anticipation when he withdrew his fingers and started scissoring Nico’s entrance with a scholarly determination to be thorough. Clancy chuckled when he was faced with his lover’s irritated gaze. 

 

Nico’s expression changed to wonder and his mouth parted, letting out a filthy moan when Clancy slammed his cock into him. Sweat dripped down the coiled muscles on Clancy’s back as he continued pulling out and thrusting, pleasure and pain swirling between them like a metal spring. A symphony of groans and moans exclaimed their ecstasy and their indulgence of each other. Their raunchy act caused Nico’s spicy scent of cinnamon, dust and a musky hint of blood to mix with Clancy’s apple and sweet rich honey aroma that was tainted with the unpleasant fragrance of guts and gore. Nico’s fingers tugged on the silky soft strands of Clancy’s hair as he sobbed before his thick cum spread over their stomachs and he delightfully tightened around Clancy’s dick. Clancy groaned and came when he saw the captivating expression of bliss on Nico’s face when his lover climaxed. Nico shuffled on the makeshift pelt bed, feeling strangely full with Clancy’s warm thick cum inside of him. 

 

A chuckle escaped Clancy’s lips as he devoured the sight of his utterly debauched and ruined lover. Nico’s pupils were dilated with desire. His hair was spread around him like a mockery of an innocent angel. His skin was seductively pink due to their strenuous activity and cum was splattered over his lower abdomen and thighs. Clancy pulled his cock out slightly and watched his cum drip out of the entrance of his lover, then blinked as a wave of lust overcame him once more. He moaned and ploughed back into Nico, drawing a whimper from his lover’s lips. Clancy wanted to see if they both could last this entire night. He was perfectly in heaven at this very moment with his own corrupted fallen angel. They both wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
